


Aeviternal

by wefewwehappyfew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Last Jedi!Luke fascinates me to no end so I HAD TO, Mentions of various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: There’s a thought that comforts Luke.





	Aeviternal

There’s a thought that comforts Luke.  
  
After the last thread of his life is cut, he’ll be nothing. There’ll be no legend he’ll have to live up to. The Resistance will have no need of him. If anything, only Leia will listen to his last breath. She’ll cry in the darkness of the most secluded place she’ll be able to find.  
  
Like she did for Alderaan.  
  
Like she did for Han.  
  
But after that, she’ll stand up and lead. Luke knows his sister, even the distance and the years can’t take away that from him. He knows she has the strength he has always lacked. Leia would not have made the same mistakes he did, because her whole self had been built to carry the burning crown that is knowing that the destiny of the galaxy rests in your hands.  
  
Whereas Luke himself has always wondered, when reason and the passing from his youth to old age allowed him to see things with a distance, if it hadn’t been a better idea if he had stayed in Tatooine. He was not cut to be a hero, for his feats to be sung or whispered as some way to instil hope in the hearts of those under the yoke of the Dark Side.  
  
After all, the Last Jedi will come and save them.  
  
Save them from what? From the very darkness he helped create?  
  
It took him long to see it. But darkness cannot exist without light and viceversa. Just as he brought one of his family to the Light, another one had to go to the Dark Side. The eternal cycle had to go on.  
  
But at what cost?  
  
The corruption of Ben? ( _Not only darkness was within him. I only wish I had  known how to help him better._ )  
  
The death of Han? ( _The galaxies feel emptier without you, my friend._ )  
  
The suffering of Leia? ( _Oh sister. Forgive me. Forgive me. **Forgive me**_ **.** )  
  
And all of this part of another war to drench the stars in blood and the most terrifying of silences.  
  
So he did what he had to do. Cut himself from the Force. Stop the idea that the Jedi are needed.  Only by breaking the wheel you stop it.  
  
He only wishes he had done it earlier.  
―  
  
The girl comes from nothing. From nowhere.  
  
Luke wonders if the eagerness he sees in her eyes and the almost audacious lack of knowledge regarding the Force were the same Obi-Wan saw once in him.  
  
( _Did you see in me the same power I see in her, Master?_ )  
  
But no. He cannot train her.  
  
He cannot remake the wheel again at the expense of this girl that should have stayed in Jakku, just as he should have stayed in Tatooine. They both should have died in obscurity.  
  
And yet, as with everything, it is too late for that.  
  
―  
  
Twin suns.  
  
For once in his life, Luke actually smiles at the vision.  
  
It makes him forget the pain. It makes him understand that no matter how much he had stayed away from the Force, he has always been one of Its creatures.  
  
He doesn’t embrace the eternity that means becoming one with the Force with open arms, but he accepts It as It takes every fibre of his being.  
  
And that, for him, is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> \- So this was originally a prompt by Besmirchthis at tumblr "skywalker of your choice + aeviternal"  
> \- Aeviternity, also referred as aevum, is the state that lies between the eternity of God and the temporal experience of material beings.  
> \- And I thought that this was such a Luke thing (specially Last Jedi!Luke) that I had to write it.


End file.
